Numerous systems of this type have been proposed in the past but they are complex, bulky and expensive as requiring either mechanical means in each storage compartment, as described in the EP-P 0 227446, EP-A 0407305 or FR 2 366 661, to release the selected cassette and translate it so that it engages the transfer device, or a specific gripping device as described in PCT-WO 91/06100 or Japanese Patent 1-205755 which is independent from and thus has to be specifically added to the transfer device.
A gripping and transfer device is disclosed in EP-A-0 623925 but it is bulky and limited to a single column of cassettes which can be translated only through the front edge of said device.